Flawless Moments
by CoffeeKat
Summary: -HYxRP- Brief plotless moment. A long day, a little snow, and an empty parking lot.


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.

Flawless Moments

A perfect moment, that one single instant where the world flows together and harmony occurs in your life. Free will is disregarded; Fate steps in to direct every second of life. Destiny comes with no warning, until you suddenly find yourself enveloped in an enchanted moment. All you can do is hold on as the charmed events race on tumultuously toward the inalterable conclusion. Yesterday, yesterday I experienced that wild beauty. Yesterday I felt fate come, and watched its hand direct every silvered second to fall into place.

Snow had already fallen when I left the building, dusting the empty parking lot and the courtyard. Behind me, the offices stood tall and comforting, dull red brick looming against the gray and white of winter skies. Today I'd chosen the back way, quiet and unused except by a couple of interns who left after lunch.

Today had been long, spent cramped behind my desk poring over papers, or running to petty meetings, trying to calm angered diplomats. I wanted so badly just to go home, relax into a tub of bubbles, and try to forget that I had ever agreed to be Vice Foreign Minister of anything. However my bad luck continued and the limo was late. 

The wind began to pick up a little, whistling around the corners of the building and shaking the bare arms of the trees. I pulled my coat tighter and clutched at my arms, wishing I'd worn a parka instead of a leather jacket. Snow was swirling around the parking lot, dancing on the wind, stinging my cheeks. Above the heavens opened, began to drop their flakes slowly, at first.

In exasperation I dropped my bag and briefcase, feeling only slightly more satisfied as they thunked heavily onto the pavement. My head was aching, my mind raging. Pain was becoming more frequent now, almost a constant presence in my life. Idly I let go of my arms and moved my fingers to my temples, began massaging them slowly. 

My fingers were cold, icy against my skin. Poor circulation I guess. They were very stiff and puffy, slowly turning white. Swiftly I jerk my head back, snapping my neck towards my shoulders and stare mindlessly at the gray and stormy sky, at the thin branches, at the red brick.

Snow collects, caught on my eyelashes. Stings my cheeks with frigid tenderness. Kisses my lips with dry coolness. Holding myself tightly again, I close my eyes and enjoy the falling snow. White and cool, perfectly calm, completely aloof; the snow has become more than just frozen water.

My eyes snap open, creasing suddenly. All along my neck electricity is running, tingling. Fire crackles along my spine, forcing my attention back to the here and now. Someone is behind me, lurking? No walking, through the iron gates out from the courtyard. The footsteps echo loudly under the arch, stop suddenly. I know who's watching me now.

I can't turn, can't bring myself to face him as my heart leaps into my throat, beating madly. Suddenly the air wouldn't come quick enough, and my lungs were tight. But most of all there came the feeling. That feeling, right beneath the sternum, above the stomach, below the heart. The queer, clever, ache that is so much hurt and so much joy simultaneously. 

Heero, for it is indeed him, walked over, moving far more silently than I thought. Behind me, waiting with that endless patience, waiting for me to move. For a moment, I am unable to stir, even to breathe, knowing he's so close. The paralysis is gone and slowly I turn.

He's a barely a foot away, tall and mysterious in the long dark trench coat. All I could do was look at him, take in the sight of him standing still and silent in the snow. His head was bent forward, refusing to meet my eyes. Snow was beginning to drift in his hair, startling white against the brown. Neither of us made a move; it did not feel right to break the soft tension in the air.

All of a sudden his head snapped up, eyes blazing intensity as they locked with mine. We were caught, falling together. In a moment I was possessed of such great joy and such great fear, dancing together across my expression. He was here, waiting with me, holding me with that glance, those eyes. My admiration, my love was fading across my face while his was as expressionless as ever. A shiver ran up my spine, not entirely from the cold.

Suddenly there was weight and warmth dropped over my shoulders. He had moved so quickly, I barely registered the action. All I could see was that suddenly he was standing much closer to me, his hands holding the edges of his coat. Vaporous breath materialized and was quickly blown away. Heat was emanating from his body, so close I could just barely feel it. 

A second, an eternity we stood there, eyes meeting again shyly. Impassively, I noted that his hands were trembling ever so slightly. My cheeks were burning, and my breath was short and shallow. Inching closer, he began to lean down towards me, his eyes half closed, the lids heavy. I felt myself move towards him, drawn without thought, without action, pulled magnetically. 

Finally his hands left the edges of the coat, drifting to my arms; lingered there, gentle and unsure, but so desperately desiring the touch. I shuddered again, a happy, rolling movement; his hands tightened to steady me, did not release when I had calmed. My knees were beginning to twinge, sweet and nervous, threatening to collapse. 

One hand left my arm, sliding beneath the lapel of the trench coat and the leather jacket, easing around my waist, fingers on my spine. Another shiver rolled through my body. The other hand reached upward, coming to cup my cheek, tracing along my cheek bone. I closed my eyes and leaned into his palm, warm and calloused, tender all the same.

He pulled in close now, mere inches away from me, refusing to break that eye contact. He held it tight, and I felt that ache beneath my sternum grow, blossoming up to fill my chest and stomach. Slowly, caressing my jaw, he slipped his hand down to my chin, running a finger over the soft, sensitive skin on the underside of my jaw. Another shiver, and I arched my back beneath his hand, leaning towards him.

He lowered his face towards me, so close, and I closed my eyes. I was falling into myself, diving through the layers, through the touch and the heat. My mind was melting, swirling, wrapped in euphoria. The closeness, the touch, the slow build towards the culmination of the moment. I waited breathless.

"Relena," he said so close to my lips. His voice was thick and husky, gruff and uncontrolled. There was passion and desire there, longing, relief, and fear.

"Heero," I managed to whisper, all but out of breath, losing my mind and finding my soul. A plea, a prayer, a desire, a dream, a question, an answer all at once. I forced my heavy lids to rise, to meet that gaze with equal passion.

Behind me the limo purred to a stop, the engine rumbling softly as it waited. I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks. We waited a moment before breaking apart slowly; he headed off into the parking lot, I to the waiting limo. 

I stepped into the warmth of the car, glad that Pagan opted to remain silent. Slowly a smile spread across my face, the unstoppable, joyous grin that comes with pure happiness. I wrapped myself in his coat and watched the snow fall outside the window.


End file.
